


Her Hopeless Embrace

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The name comes from my song lyrics, being very inspirational for Beannardaigh.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Her Hopeless Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> The name comes from my song lyrics, being very inspirational for Beannardaigh.

"I want to hear you scream"

- Æsthetic Perfection (Spit It Out)

 

Damn! She didn't seem so heavy. That pale chick I'm draggin' to her new home. Well, little girl- I hope you'll like it here. You'll stay here for some time.  
Morgana opened her eyes. She was feared. Not knowing where does she lay, she just peered into the darkness and tried to catch a glimpse of anything. But the darkness was so thick she found it impossible to see even the tiniest ray of light. Where the hell am I? What the hell is going on? Why am I here? Sweat covering her soft pale skin slowly crawled into her eyes. Her breath was loud, heavy and painful. The air felt so thick... she... tried to catch her breath... Please... "Please! What do you want from me? What have I done to you? Please!!!" Mom... how about mom? It was the first time she went for the party... she- 14 years young irish girl... trembling... locked up in this... case?  
Yes, yes my little girl. Wake up. Scream! I wish you screamed like never before!  
Morgana tried to calm herself down. She carefully spread her hands as far as she could... which wasn't very far in fact. She didn't understand it. Her mind refused to accept the fact for the first time. No... no... it cannot be... A CASKET!!!  
Here it is. She screams. She's frightened... and I am happy about that. Truth is she had really bad luck. I could've picked any of the chicks by the mall. But I spotted her. And she seemed to be such an easy victim- she was so skinny, so fragile... so innocent! So I have just taken her and brought her here. She lays there in the coffin and she doesn't know the worst. Well... she maybe does by now. I wonder how does the ground falling upon the lid sound when you are within?  
That sound is terrible. It hurts me... I cannot... no, please. Please don't say it is what I fear it is. Please, don't say he's burying me alive! NOOOO!!!  
Oh, my dear Morgana... what do you feel now? Is it fear? Yes, just enjoy this. What? Why do you ask? Sure I do it to make her suffer. No, I don't really care she's innocent. She brought that demons into my head. I'm sure of it! She brought them and now she's gonna pay!  
Someone find me, please. Please! I am broken! No... please, let me out! Release me! Let me out of here! Please!!! No! Nooo! Nooooo!!! I... I will do anything, just let me out! Please!!!  
Ah, don't worry, little girl. The ground is thick. You won't last long. Save your breath, little girl. You'll need it.  
Help me! Hey! I'm beating the lid, but I'm unable to break it! No, I cannot break out! Please, let me go! What have I done??? No!!! The darkness creeps all around. It's moving... I don't see anything... anywhere... Help meeee!!!  
I'm cold, embracing my own shoulders. I should have stopped screaming. I'm running out of air. It hurts. Every single breath I take hurts. It's like if my lungs have been crushed with tons. I cannot take enough breath. I'm done... Done. Please, I feel... dizzy... the darkness is spinning. And I'm running out of breath. I'll never see you again, mom. I love you. I'm sorry for everything. Cough. Thick air... lack of oxygen. I won't persist anymore. I just close my eyes and fall asleep. Don't cry for me.

 

"Scream till there's silence,  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing!"

\- Avenged Sevenfold (Scream)


End file.
